


I'm Proud of You

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Consensual Sex, thats it i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: aew all out orange wins the mimosa match and gets rewarded
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Sonny Kiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I'm Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> para @issacloveswwe on the tumblrs

Orange finally left the ring, covered in mimosa, finally shutting Jericho up, hopefully for good. Or at least he'd hopefully move on to annoying someone else. 

He made his way back through the tunnel, smiling instantly when he saw Sonny. 

"Hi." He said and wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck. 

"Ew you're gross." Sonny pushed Orange slightly who was dripping in sweat and mimosa. Orange pouted and Sonny shook her head before placing a kiss to his lips. "I'm proud of you." Orange smiled again at that and leaned back into Sonny's space. 

"Do I get a  _ reward _ for my hard work?" Orange tilted his head, raising his eyebrows like a dork. Sonny laughed and shook his head again. 

"After you shower, I'm not fucking you like that." Sonny shoved him away again and started walking towards the back. Orange whined and followed after Sonny. 

"Will you help me clean up?" He tried again batting his eyelashes. Sonny grabbed Orange's hand bringing it to her lips and kissing it sweetly for a lingering moment before looking up into Orange's eyes. 

"No." Orange complained while she laughed at him. 

"Sonnyyyy." He whined again but she did not indulge him, not until after he showers. They got to his dressing room and Sonny sat down crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands. 

"Go shower." She said, no room for argument. Orange grumbled but grabbed his stuff and trudged his way to the showers while Sonny waited. 

Orange had to admit the shower felt good, he smelled shitty and felt pretty shitty too, it probably wouldn't have been pleasant to have sex like that but he wasn't gonna say any of that. He was a stubborn boy. Even so he wasn't going to wait any longer now. He got out of the shower and wiped himself off quickly, not bothering to get redressed as he found Sonny scrolling through his phone. 

Orange settled himself on top of Sonny's lap, grabbing his phone and putting it down to the side, pressing himself right against Sonny. 

"Hi." He said again as he began kissing across Sonny's jaw. 

"You're shameless." Sonny shifted Orange so she could uncross her legs allowing Orange to rock his hips down on his. Orange kept up his mouth on Sonny's neck. 

"Mmm yeah." He mumbled, steadily rolling his growing erection against hers. "Want you to fuck me for doing a good job." He pulled back just enough to fix Sonny with another puppy dog look, batting his eyelashes again. Sonny rolled his eyes but bit his lip. He pushed Orange back so she could lift her shirt overhead.

"You're gonna get us in trouble one day." Sonny said but reached over to Orange's bag where she knew he had lube and condoms, horny bitch. He set them to the side for now and gripped under Orange's chin to lead his lips up to Sonny's. They kissed slowly, gently pressing their lips and tongues together and savoring the moment. 

Orange began to press more insistently, running his hand down Sonny's chest and tugging at the hem of his shorts. Sonny patted Orange's hip and lifted him up off her lap so she could unbutton her shorts and slide them off along with his underwear. 

Orange immediately grasped her erection and started stroking as he settled back on Sonny's thighs. She groaned and closed her eyes for a second before looking back at Orange's face. He was focused and impatient making Sonny chuckle. He snapped his gaze back up with a frown. 

"What?" 

"You just look really cute." Sonny laughed when Orange's face blushed a bright red after the compliment despite their current state. He ducked his head in Sonny's neck and shoulder but kept his hand up making Sonny rock her hips into his touch. She reached for the lube, flicking the cap open and spreading some over his fingers before reaching down towards Orange's ass. He teased the entrance before pressing in. Orange's head fell back and his hand stuttered on Sonny before continuing to stroke back and forth. 

" _ More. _ " Orange breathed out and Sonny added in a second finger, stretching him open and curling her fingers up. " _ Aah!"  _ Orange pushed his hips down as Sonny rubbed his prostate. "Sonny  _ pleease! _ " Orange begged, head falling forward now to rest against her shoulder. 

"Are you ready?" Sonny asked, not wanting to rush. Orange nodded rapidly against him and reached for the condom, ripping it open and rolling it on Sonny's erection. Orange lifted himself up as Sonny removed her fingers and sat himself down slowly taking her inside. 

They both moaned at the feeling as Orange inched all the way down taking Sonny's full cock inside of him. 

"Oh god, Sonny. Love you so much." Orange said into her neck, hands gripping her shoulders as he lifted back up and slammed back down. 

"Orange!" Sonny cried as he grasped Orange's hips tightly while he continued to ride her, Sonny meeting every snap of his hips with a thrust upward. 

Orange was already so worked up, his cock leaking onto Sonny's stomach where they were pressed together. Sonny brought a hand down and started pumping him at a fast pace. Orange gasped and started sucking bruises into the side of Sonny's throat. She moaned and scratched her nails along the back of Orange's head, feeling the cropped hair. 

Orange roughly fucked himself on Sonny's erection, thrusting down a few more times before letting out a choked moan, calling out Sonny's name. 

" _ Fuck! _ " He yelled as he came onto Sonny's hand. She whined at the sight of Orange's release and rocked her hips faster. She yanked Orange up by his hair and pulled him into a messy kiss, Sonny wailed into his mouth as she came inside of Orange. 

Sonny broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together as he caught his breath. After regaining some composure, Orange lifted himself off of Sonny and sat beside him, nuzzling into her neck. Sonny kissed his forehead and looked down at him lovingly. 

"I love you, too. I'm so proud of you." Orange looked up, chin sitting on Sonny's shoulder, smiling widely. "But we have to clean up now." Orange flopped his head back down whining again. 

"Uuuugh, whyyyyyy?" Sonny could feel Orange's pout and he rolled his eyes,  _ again _ . 

"I'll help you this time." Orange immediately perked up and she shook her head. Orange leaned down to lay another quick kiss to Sonny's lips. 

"I love you." He said, tone dorky and playful. Sonny laughed and got up watching Orange make his way towards the sinks. 

"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
